Knotty Couple
by kirbat
Summary: Flint and Sam, to celebrate their one year special event, try something new in bed. Pretty explicit, so make sure you're okay with that before continuing.


Hey guys! It's Kirbat with their first story! I noticed there was a glaring lack of Sparkswood smut, so I decided to write some for you! I promise this isn't all I'll write, but I felt the community needed some smutfic. Read, favorite, comment, that sort of thing if you like it.

✂–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tonight was a special night for Flint and Sam, since a year had passed since they moved in together (with Steve and Barry, of course, but they, like cats, spent much of the time sleeping).

Well, that wasn't quite accurate. It had been more like a year and a month or so. Flint wasn't quite sure. What he _did_ know was that it had been exactly a year since they had first... Flint's normally pale face reddened to the shade of a beet upon thinking of this: they had first had sex a year ago. Though they had fooled around quite a bit since the first awkward lumberings in bed, the thought of what they did under the covers made him blush.

And Sam was thinking of something. She had insisted that he, the usual dinner preparer, wear nothing but an apron to cook dinner. He agreed to this, but only if he could wear the lab coat too, reasoning that his butt would get cold.

_A shame_, she thought, lightly blushing and making eyes at him over the dinner table. _For how skinny he was, he sure had a cute little butt_.

And the dinner? Spaghetti. Slathered in tomato sauce and with so many meatballs.

Flint stuffed one of these in his mouth as he met Sam's eyes, trying to figure out what she was telling him. It took him a minute, but he figured it out.

He'd been spending quite a bit of research time on sites with titles like "How to Please Your Woman in Bed". Somehow that had led him into looking at BDSM sites. His face reddened to an even pinker shade as the blood rushed to his penis, obviously hard under the fabric of the aforementioned apron.

Sam noticed this, and stood to take their finished plates. She grinned at him, and whirled to set the dishes in their sink with a light _tunk_.

"Flint, you should go to bed," she called. "I'll be there and ready in a minute" practically chirping at this point.

He obediently set off to the bedroom, where he slipped off his labcoat easily and fiddled with the knot he had at the small of the back. Confused as to how he had gotten it on in the first place, as now it was an impossible tangle, he gave up after a couple of seconds and yanked it over himself, making his brown ruffled hair even messier.

His face had cooled since their dinnertime's nearly silent conversation, but now, peeking towards the ceiling where he'd hidden his latest invention, he began to blush again, but not as violently this time. _Boy, is she going to be surprised!_ he thought, and broke out with a wide smile. He stood on tiptoes to tug on a cord, the switch to the contraption on the ceiling.

The Flint and Sam Tie-Upper in Bed, or the F.A.S.T.U.I.B. for short, whirred and clicked as it came to life. But suddenly Flint found himself in a slight bit of trouble.

Sam, in the middle of undressing elsewhere, was alerted to Flint's predicament by a small yelp. Hurrying to their bedroom with a light pattering, since she was now barefoot, she stood in the doorway and stopped short.

Flint, entirely naked, had been strung from the ceiling with long, soft scarves. His arms and legs went every which way, and he dangled about a foot above the bed. Sam looked at him and her eyes softened as she realized he wasn't in grave danger after all, but would be after about twenty minutes. Wearing a red lacy camisole and panties that matched and brought out her green eyes and shock of freckles, she shook a little from trying not to laugh. "Oh, Flint."

"Sam!" he squeaked. "Could... could I have some help, please?" He struggled to release himself and only succeeded in making his body sway to the left and right.

It took her about a minute to let his arms go. Flint rubbed his wrists inside his hands and smooshed his face into the pillow, relieved. He was greeted then with a pair of soft lips at the base of his shaft. He let out a sound between a groan and a pleased moan. "S-Sam, my legs. Please?"

"Oh, all right." She had done it as a joke, since she knew his ankles were still tied to the ceiling. She looped one of the scarves around the other, since this one was a bit harder to untangle. Finally, she had him free. Letting him rest for a minute, she stood up off the bed and padded across the floor to their shared dresser. Digging around in the uppermost drawer, she pulled out a small paddle and blindfold and brought it back to the bed, where Flint was lying on his tummy.

"Flint, we need to come up with a safe word before we do this. I'm sure you know that, right?" she whispered in his ear. Flint, who had been resting from the shock of dangling from the ceiling, nodded, leaning up on his arms.

"What about just 'stop'? That works, right?" He looked at her, beautiful Sam, and smiled, letting her know he was ready.

She shrugged in response and returned the soft smile. "That works for me." She spanked him once, lightly, with the paddle. His eyes widened and he sat up on his knees.

As soon as he had, he found himself pushed back down, but on his back this time. She took the scarves that had held him to the ceiling and quickly tied each of his arms and legs to the corners of the bedframe. She sat between his legs and admired her handiwork. "What do you think, Flint?" she asked. "Do you still want to do this?"

His face was pink again as he lay exposed to his girlfriend and live-in partner, including the boner he'd acquired while she had tied him up. His blue eyes flicked back to her. "Yes," he said, determined.

She held up the blindfold. "What about this?" He shook his head. "Okay, then." She set it down, and looked over him again. Teasing the edge of his shaft with her finger, she watched him twitch in anticipation, his blue eyes trained on her and what she would do next. Her vagina grew warm and began to throb.

Carefully, she bent down and nibbled the edge of his chest and licked his nipple. She was rewarded with a loud moan from her boyfriend. "You are so, so cute," she mumbled against his skin. She ran her nails along his sides, watching the marks fade as he shivered and gasped.

She stood up again, and Flint turned his head so he could see her. Bending down, Sam removed her panties quickly. They fell to the floor at her feet. Flint took a deep breath and didn't let it go. "O-oh, S-Sam..." he breathed out. He had seen her in the nude many, many times before, but each time he couldn't help but be awed by her lithe figure, her small, soft breasts, which could be seen through the lace of the camisole, and her hips, and... and her everything. Flint's already hard penis throbbed and twitched at the sight of her.

Sam climbed onto the bed again and mounted herself upon his member. He closed his eyes this time and moaned again. She began to ride, slowly at first, sliding up and down his shaft and enjoying his reaction. At some point she started going faster, his groans and gasps of pleasure getting louder and blending with hers. Her fingers, which had previously rested on his belly to steady herself, began to tickle him. His eyes widened as he gasped again and was lost to a fit of giggles. He squirmed back and forth under her thighs.

"Sam, n-n-noooo! Nuh... nuh..." he yelped breathlessly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" she said, lifting her hands in the air. Heart racing now, she fell onto him, still riding, and kissed him hard and aggressively. She nipped at his bottom lip and moved her hands from holding his upper arms to caressing his face, his neck. She sat up suddenly, leaving him wanting more, and moved in a way that thrust his shaft deeper inside her. "Flint! Oh, Flint!" she shouted as she came, and collapsed on top of him.

"Sam," he whispered, shooting hot semen inside of her, his back arching with their shared orgasm. "Sam..."

"Flint... Flint, I love you..."

"Me too, but about you..." They laid like this for a while, Flint enjoying her company, their shared heavy breathing finally slowing down, their racing hearts slowing to a steady rate, her soft breasts on his lanky torso... it was when he tried to bring his arms inward to embrace her that he realized he was still tied to the bed. "Sam? Sam...? Aren't you forgetting something?"

She groaned and stirred. "Ah, yes. I should probably release you, hmmm?" She grinned at him saucily. "Or I could leave you there for a bit longer."

Flint sighed and groaned. It was to his surprise that his wrists and ankles came loose nearly immediately. His first move was to curl up around Sam. He began to shiver.

"...Sam?"

"Yes, Flint?"

"Can I put my labcoat back on? My butt is getting cold."


End file.
